Does it have to only be one night?
by OhAnders
Summary: In this story, Alistair is in Kirkwall, getting drunk in Lowtown. Concerned, and wanting to help a friend, Anders goes to him. WARNING: CONTAINS AN M RATING FOR A REASON. Alistair/Anders pairing.


_**This is my first ever Fan Fiction. To be published here, anyway. I have never published one online or in paper before. I was always to self-conscious of others to read them. I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to help me out with suggestions, anytime! I hope this goes well!**_

_**(I do not own any of this, that pleasure is for Bioware alone!)**_

Anders started pacing back and forth across his bedroom floor. He wasn't sure exactly _what_ to call what had transpired the night before. He bit his lip, while stopping his pacing. He wasn't sure what it meant for his future. He let his teeth release his bottom lip, and resumed his pacing. He had been with _him_ of all people! How he managed it to happen, he will never know. Sighing, he sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands. He had to think through it one more time, just to try and sort out the tangle that this was.

_Hawke, Varric, Fenris, Isabella, and Anders were at The Hanged Man in Lowtown. They had just returned from that botched quest in the Deep Roads. Varric's brother had double crossed them and left them to die! That was all Anders had been used to up at that point. Families using each other for their own ill ends. It made Anders sick to think about it, sometimes. Everyone was sitting at a table by the fire, enjoying its warmth. It had started to get colder in Kirkwall. Little bits of frost clung to the wildlife as people woke up in the morning. All of them had a tankard of ale in their hands, and they were laughing and drinking. They loved to listen to each other's stories of their adventures. _

_When talk turned to the Hero of Ferelden, they all turned their heads as their heard a man scoff and snort into his cup. The man was of tall build with broad shoulders. Short, dirty blond hair and smooth slightly tanned skin. He had a goatee, and a little stubble around it. Anders felt his breath catch. That was…is, the king of Ferelden! Anders knew his name to be Alistair. He had the pleasure of meeting him at Vigils Keep, when he still served the Hero of Ferelden, or as he had called her, the Warden Commander. Alistair…looked utterly defeated. He was wearing regular Nobles' clothing. Anders shook his head at his companions. "_That is … the King of Ferelden. Shhh! Don't say anything! He looks like he escaped so he could be alone for once. He is a good man. Let him have his moment."

_Anders companions agreed with him. Then they all wondered how Anders knew that. He told them, briefly, of his time with the Hero of Ferelden when she became Warden Commander, and how Alistair had helped save him from the hang man's noose, at the hands of the Templars. They all nodded, and turned away from Alistair, giving the man at least some dignity. Anders frowned slightly, to see the King in such a way. It broke his heart a little. What had happened to him to make him so morose? Anders decided to go and have a chat with him. He also thought it best not to address him as Majesty. Alistair never was one for formality, anyway. Anders stood up, and slipped away from the table. Hawke saw him get up, but decided to leave him be. The King looked like he could use some familiar company._

_Anders went over to the Kings table and softly cleared his throat. Alistair looked up, and almost seemed as if he was trying really hard to remember who Anders was. The man was clearly wasted, and his eyes struggled to focus. Anders smiled a small smile and sat across from him. _"Alistair. It's Anders. You remember? The Apostate you saved from the Templars, after the Warden Commander conscripted me into the Wardens?" _Alistair's eyes slowly came back into focus. His eyes lit up, like that of a little child in a toy store. _"I do remember you! Anders! Glad to see that life is treating you well. Meaning, good that you didn't end up as Darkspawn treats!" _Anders chuckled with Alistair, and the two men clasped hands warmly across the table._

_Anders couldn't help but feel his belly tingle as he looked upon Alistair. The man was always the perfect man to Anders. Sexy, Funny, Loyal, and all of the other traits Anders admired in him. He could feel his loins tingle as he suddenly thought about those arms around him… Alistair and Anders chatted about the good days, and what their lives were like now. Alistair told Anders about how he and the Hero of Ferelden were married, and ruling the kingdom. Anders had smiled and said that he always knew that she would return to Denerim, and the love of her life. Anders could still not tell what was bothering Alistair so much. So he decided to ask him. _"Alistair. Why are you in Kirkwall? Also, what is bothering you so much? Don't think I can't tell."

_Alistair looked almost sheepish for a moment. _"Well. Alright. If you must know. Please, not a word of this! Meagyn, she…kicked me out of the Palace. We have had a horrible fight. I fear it might not be so easy to fix. If it can be at all." _Alistair frowned and downed the rest of his drink. Anders felt his heart go out to the King. The fight had been about children, and heirs. It must be so hard to be a king. Anders put his hand on the king's arm and rubbed softly. This was the only way he could help him, he thought. _"Alistair…Just know…that if there is anything I can do, just please, say the word. If it is in my power, I will do it." _Alistair smiled brightly at Anders and then felt his face go red as he noticed Anders rubbing his arm. Then, he got an idea._

"There is something I would like you to help me with, Anders. I am quite drunk, and I haven't gone to bed yet, as I fear getting up would cause me injury. Would you…help me into bed?" _Anders could feel warmth spread into his loins and his legs again. He had to catch his breath. _"Of course, Alistair. Whatever you need." _Anders stood up, and went over to Alistair's side of the table. He put one of his hands under Alistair's upper arm, and slowly pulled him up. Alistair stood up and latched onto Anders upper arms with his hands, steadying himself. Anders put his arm around Alistair to hold him against him. Supporting him, he headed for the stairs. Alistair was giggling and making witty comments about everything. Anders smiled at him. That is what he loved about the King the most. His sense of humor was similar to his own. _

_Once they made it to Alistair's room, Anders brought him over to the bed and laid him down, gently. Alistair smiled goofily up at him, and Anders couldn't help but chuckle a little. Anders removed Alistair's boots and shirt. He took his time taking off Alistair's shirt, and marveled at the light golden hair scattered across his chest. He felt his heart speed up, and his belly tighten at the site. He almost felt his mouth drawn to the other man's nipples. He bit his lip and removed Alistair's belt. Alistair had been staring up at Anders, his eyes slits. Alistair had been trying to keep his arousal down, but it was getting harder and harder. The mage was sexy to begin with, but his movements and attitude only made it worse for Alistair. Anders was about to take off Alistair's pants. His hands were almost there. Then he stopped, his hands hovering over the lacings. _

_Anders closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. He was trying his best not to seem like he was some sort of predator. His eyes snapped open when he felt Alistair's hands on his, pulling them closer to Alistair's lacings on his pants. Anders bit his lip as the other man put his hands right on his pants. He could feel Alistair's arousal straining to get out. Alistair sat up and pulled Anders into a hug. _"Alistair…I…" _Alistair pressed a kiss to Anders graceful neck, and sighed into his skin. _"Anders, please. I want you. I have since I met you at Vigils Keep. I can't explain it. Maybe some forces unseen brought us together again." _Anders let out a small groan and softly let his finger trail on Alistair's pants, tracing his hardness. _"Are you sure this is what you want? Aren't you drunk? I just want to make sure there are no regrets. I want you, too. Badly. I…am so drawn to you."

_Alistair trailed kisses from Anders neck to his lips. He slowly let his tongue find the other mans, and whirled it softly around it. Anders let out a moan from the back of his throat, and brought his arms around Alistair's neck. Alistair pulled Anders into his lap, so Anders was straddling him. Anders sat up, breaking their kiss, to tear his Mage robes off. He threw them in the pile where Alistair's clothes were. Alistair sighed as he gazed at Anders' smooth chest. He put his hands on it and rubbed softly as he kissed Anders' shoulders. Anders let his head fall back, and he bit his lip. Alistair moved his mouth down, trailing kisses from Ander's shoulders to his nipples. Anders moaned low as Alistair took one into his mouth and sucked it softly, his tongue flicking back and forth as his did so. Anders could feel himself getting harder and harder._

_Anders started running his fingers through Alistair's hair, as Alistair started grinding his hips, and his erection, into Ander's bottom. Anders moaned louder this time, slightly pulling on Alistair's hair. _"Oh…Alistair…" _Alistair was almost animalistic in his want of Anders. He pushed Anders back on the bed, and took off his pants. All that remained on Anders was his smalls. Alistair, now completely nude, looked down at Anders. The man was perfect. Alistair shivered, and leaned down, removing Anders' smalls. He groaned as he saw how large Anders was. Anders was thinking the same thing of Alistair. _

_Alistair lay over Anders, and started kissing him hotly on the mouth. Their tongues were lashing at each other. Their bodies were pressed together, rubbing their erections together. Both men were moaning and panting as they kissed. They had their hands all over each other, in their hair. Alistair broke their kiss, and looked down at Anders. _"Are you…ready? I need you, now." _Anders bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't wait anymore, either. _"Yes…Please." _Alistair trailed kisses from Anders lips, all the way down his chest and belly, then to his hips. Anders could feel himself trying to keep his hips still. He gasped and moaned when he felt Alistair's hot mouth taking him in. He fought to keep his hips still, and his climax at bay. It felt so wonderful; he wasn't sure how long he would make it. Alistair had started moaning as he steadily went up and down, up and down, his tongue whirling around. _

_Finally, Anders hissed breath through his teeth, and pulled Alistair up. He was panting, and going crazy with his need for him. Alistair spread Anders thighs, softly running one hand down one, and with his other hand, fumbled in a draw in his bedside table. He pulled some oil out that he used to clean his sword with. He coated his fingers, himself, and Ander's opening with it. He put it on the table, and smiled down at Anders. Anders bit his lip, and pulled Alistair down to him, kissing him. Alistair groaned into their kiss as he pushed himself slowly into Anders. Both men moaned when Alistair was buried to his hilt. Alistair moved slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Anders. He let the other man get used to his size._

_After Anders was used to it, he gripped Alistair's hips and pulled him into him, urging the other man to go faster. Alistair obliged him, and started moving faster, able to hear the sound of their skin coming together with each thrust. Both men were moaning and panting. Alistair gripped Anders' hips, and Anders had his hands all over Alistair's chest. Alistair leaned up and brought his hand to Anders', stroking him as he thrust into him. He could feel himself nearing his climax, and wanted Anders to have his right before. Anders moaned Alistair's name, and whimpering as he felt himself getting closer and closer. He couldn't hold back anymore, as Alistair's calloused fingers brought him over the edge, his erection rubbing his sweet spot. _"Alistair….!" _Anders shouted and moaned, as he finished in Alistair's hand, and all over his belly. Alistair wasn't far behind. With a loud shout, he bucked his hips, shot after shot, as he felt Anders' muscles squeeze him dry._

_Alistair collapsed next to Anders, panting and sweating. He pulled the other man into his arms and kissed his shoulders. They smiled at each other, and Anders' snuggled into Alistair's shoulder. _"That was…incredible..." _Anders nodded his agreement. _"It was…perfect. You are...wonderful."_ Both men breathed deeply, willing their hearts to calm down. After Alistair could be heard snoring softly, Anders carefully got out of bed, and dressed quietly. He didn't want to disturb Alistair. He smiled at the other man, and slipped out of the room. He had gone straight to his room that he had rented for the night, and undressed. He slipped under the covers and passed out._

_When Anders woke up the next morning, it was early, and to the maid bringing his breakfast up. Normally, he would have made a pass at her, but he was still thinking of Alistair, and how he ached for the other man. He didn't think he would feel this way. He could see himself doing that with Alistair until neither of them existed anymore. That thought alone worried him. He never thought he would want to settle down. He was King! There would be no thoughts like that. Nothing would ever come of it! _

That was when Anders flashback came to a close. It was still the next day, almost afternoon. He still hadn't heard the King leaving the Tavern. He was still asleep. Anders didn't know why he was still here. What was he supposed to say to Alistair, even if he wanted to see Anders? He couldn't just blurt out that he wanted to do it again and again. The man was King, and married! Anders must be mad to want him for himself. It was one drunken night! For Alistair, anyway. That was when Anders heard a soft knock at his door. Anders opened it, and Alistair was standing there, an odd look in his eyes. Anders stepped aside, so Alistair could enter the room. Anders shut the door behind them, and watched as Alistair paced, then walked up to Anders.

"Anders…I…want you to know that I enjoyed last night, very much." Anders looked down at the floor, and tried to gather his wits. He expected Alistair to be harsh with him, or not remember what happened. "I did, also, Alistair. Are you feeling alright this morning?" Alistair looked at Anders, and frowned, because he couldn't see the other man's eyes. "Yes. I am feeling good. Something tells me you are not, though." Anders shrugged his shoulders. "I am well. No need to worry, Alistair." Alistair inched closer to Anders, and gently tilted his head up with his fingers. Alistair saw Anders struggling with something, his eyes gave it away. "Anders…what is troubling you?" Anders just looked at him, biting his lip. Alistair found that very sexy. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss Anders, letting his tongue softly touch Anders' bottom lip.

Anders gasped and pulled back. "Alistair…I...care for you. This is hard…you are married, and are the King!" Alistair was only a little taken aback. "Care? Well. I had a feeling you felt the same way as me. I will be in Kirkwall for a while longer. A few weeks. Then I will be back every other month. I have a lot to do here. It would please me if…you would spend that time with me. When I am here. I…know I shouldn't ask it of you. I need you, Anders." Anders felt a few tears slipping down his face. He wanted very much to spend more time with Alistair, no matter how little or how much. Alistair gently wiped the tears away, and smiled at him. "Alright, I will. I will spend that time with you. I won't ask for more then you are willing to give." Alistair chuckled and shook his head, while Anders looked at him, a question in his eyes. "I once had a friend who liked to say that..." Anders smiled and nodded, his confusion gone. The two men hugged and kissed each other hotly, excited that they both felt the same way. Soon, the kissing turned to touching, and then somehow their clothes were off. Anders had a feeling that he was going to love spending time with his Alistair, his King.

**The End!**


End file.
